The invention relates to an apparatus for the folding of folding tabs, especially a closing tab of a pack made from foldable material as paper or foil, against a pack surface, wherein the closing tab is connected to side walls of the pack via lateral (triangular) gussets, and the gussets can be folded in between the pack surface and the closing tab when folding the latter.